


"Not You, Never You."

by emmygranger95



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beach Imagery, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Latina OFC, Oral Sex, Sad Ending, Smut, Thunderstorms, not that sad but pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: Prompt #13 requested from a prompt list I posted on tumblr. Gave me an excuse to write some Finn.





	"Not You, Never You."

Waking up on a Saturday morning should be the most liberating thing in the entire world. Whether rain or shine, or a little of both, one should wake up with the sense that nothing could go wrong today. There’s no work to be done, there are no errands to run, and one is free to do as they like.

Today should have been a beach day. We should have woken up late, stuffed his towels and sand castle equipment and volleyball and kites in the back of the Equinox, stopped at the nearest gas station for some junky snacks, and floored it all the way to Miami and its crystal clear waters. Our shades were supposed to have ruined our tan, my hair was supposed to be sticky with salt, and his nose was supposed to be red as a tomato because the one thing we didn’t pack was SPF 300000 for the pale boy from Ireland. We were supposed to order food from a Cuban restaurant, then head back to the beach to watch the sun set over the horizon. I was supposed to lull him to sleep with a latin lullaby, his head pressed against my breast as he felt the beating of my heart below him.

 

But it wasn’t a beach day.

You see, Finn…Finn was leaving.

I awoke to the rustling of the sheets to my right at four o’clock in the morning. Thunder rolled through the sky moments after a flash of lightning bathed the room in light. I grasped for the cool sheets, pulling them closer to my bare skin. Silky - softer than the clouds in heaven. I caught his figure moving across the room, pulling on the jeans he had laid out the night before. His hair was disheveled, the result of having my fingers laced through it as he pleasured me endlessly throughout the night. Stretching, I let out a small, breathless moan, and his head jerked in my direction.

“Finn…” I started, groggy with sleep. He zipped up his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, covering his shoulders. He crossed the room, kneeling before me, a hand reaching to pull a strand from my face and tuck it back behind my ear.

“Don’t move,” Finn said quietly. “I want to remember you just like this.”

“Hm?” I asked, so exhausted I could barely even form a coherent question, much less keep my eyes open.

“Like this, _mi bella,_ “ he whispered, and my heart melted at his pet name for me in my native Spanish. "Bare. Your skin covered in my love for ya. Your breast teasingly tucked underneath your fingers, rising and falling with every breath. Your sweet lips hinting at a smile. Vulnerable, but only with me.”

Eyes still closed, my mouth grew wider, enjoying the loving praise, and I heard him chuckle softly.

“Were ya dreamin’, love?”

“Mhm,” I nodded slightly. Almost instantly, I felt a hand graze my face, descending slowly down my body, tracing my neck, my shoulder, the curve of my hip. I shivered beneath his fingers.

“About?” His voice curved at the end of the word, the growl edging into my ear as his teeth nipped at my earlobe, and I whimpered in longing.

“Hm….the beach….”

I felt the bed dip around me, Finn’s knees on either side of my waist. I twisted my body around underneath my thin sheet, and the sheet accidentally slipped below my chest. The cold air of the apartment touched my tender breast, making me gasp sharply, nipple peaking. It wasn’t long before I felt his warm breath, his mouth hovering over my nipple, refusing to give me the touch I desired.

“The crystal blue water?” He asked.

“Like your eyes…” I breathed, opening my own to stare into his bright, aqua blues at my breast just as the room filled with white light, and the thunder clapped.

“The warmth of the sun dancin’ on yer skin?” Finn’s breath moved, the heat traveling along my chest up to my collarbone and my neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Like your breath…”

“The grind of the sand between yer thighs?” His rough hand was between my legs now, rubbing me everywhere but my heat, and I let out a frustrated groan.

“Like your fingers…”

One of them slipped between my folds, inching itself deep within my walls. He pumped it quickly, and I could feel my core tighten with each movement. His mouth finally dipped to kiss my skin, right below my belly. My hips arched at his touch, aching for more as his tongue trailed down to my clit, making me beg for more.

“Looks like yer paradise is right here, _bella._ ”

I gasped, the coil tightening in my stomach, itching for release, and his tongue danced across my clit, making me spiral out of control. When the next flash of light came, brightening his gorgeous face, showing me his scruff dripping with my glistening need and his pupils darkened in lust, I came - so hard and fast that I moaned out his name as if in worship, “Oh, Finn, _mi amor…_ ”

He rode out my orgasm, lapping me up like a man at the foot of an oasis in the middle of the desert, sucking up every drop until his thirst was sated.

When at last I settled, he rose up for a kiss, his lips slick with my wetness, moans arising from the both of us as our tongues gave way for each other.

I gazed up at his mesmerizing eyes, noting a flicker of remorse in them. And then I remembered. “You’re leaving.”

“Forgive me, beloved.”

“Let me see you off, _amor._ ”

“N-no,” he started, his voice unsteady. This was as hard for him as it was for me. But he wouldn’t be the one left alone. He would be busy, his schedule filled with activities down to the very last minute before his eyes shut at the end of the day - every day. But me? I’d be alone. “It’s easier, this way, I think.”

“It’s not,” I argued in defiance, rising below him, hand on his chest, “Let me see you off.”

My other hand reached for his beard, scratching at it lazily as he faltered under my touch.

“All right, love. Let’s go.”

The back of the Equinox held his travel bags instead of our beach things. Inside, there were no beach towels, no shovels for sand, no volleyball, no kites. They held his toiletries, his wrestling shirts, his ring gear. Nothing that even remotely reminded him of me.

We parked the Equinox in garage building A, a short distance from the doors of the airport. At five thirty in the morning, the airport was already slightly busy, the lines at the check-in counters looking longer than I’d expected.

I waited impatiently with him, not realizing that I should have savored these moments more than I did - within minutes, he was going to pass through security, and leave me.

It hit me like a blow to the gut when we reached the sign that said, “Security. Please have identification and boarding pass out and ready.”

Finn turned to face me with a solemn look. “This is it, love.”

I toyed with my hands, unable to look him in the eye for fear of begging him to stay. He took my hands in his own, kissing each of my knuckles. The aching in my stomach magnified with each kiss.

“You’re going to forget me.”

 **“Not you,”** he whispered across my skin. **“Never you.”**

“Yes, you will,” I pressed, and his eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes maintained contact with my own. With a heavy sigh, he pulled me in for a kiss. It was gentle, but it made Finn’s point.

But to leave no doubt, he spoke the words to me.

 _“Nunca te olvidaré.”_ Then, firmly, _“Jamás.”_

“Never ever?” I asked, tears begging to fall.

He embraced me, mouth pressed softly against my ear. “Never ever, _mi bella._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> “Nunca te olvidaré.” - I will never forget you.
> 
> “Jamás.” - Never.


End file.
